The Xenos Family
by katherinejane
Summary: All current members of the Xenos family and its affiliates.


Memory Characters in Alphabetical Order

Adephagia Iris Agdistis Xenos:

March 29, 1959

Blonde hair, black eyes, olive skin, 5'2

Daughter of Alastor and Agatha Xenos nee' Ethelbert. A quiet girl who prefers to spend her time studying her books and those around her rather than engaging in physical activities. She attended the Beauxbaton Academy of Magic for two years before her older brothers got her entire family expelled.

* * *

Agatha Xenos nee' Ethelbert:

January 3, 1938

Deceased. Blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin, 5'4

Daughter of Alan and Lisbeth Ethelbert nee' McGuire, and second wife of Alastor Xenos. She died in a 'tragic' boating accident with her husband in 1961 leaving behind her daughters Adephagia and Alectrona. She was a Pureblood English witch.

* * *

Alan Ethelbert:

September 6, 1912

Blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin, 5'10

Husband of Lisbeth Ethelbert nee' McGuire, father of Agatha Xenos nee' Ethelbert, and grandfather of Adephagia and Alectrona Xenos. Alan is a Pureblood wizard living in England. He has never met either of his granddaughters, not that he has ever has the desire to.

* * *

Alastor Pollux Momus Xenos:

December 17, 1934

Black hair, brown eyes, olive skin, 6'2

Patriarch of the Xenos family Twin Brother of Hypnos and son of Thanatos and Persephone Xenos nee' Musto. He has fathered two sons and five daughters by four wives, all of whom have died under mysterious circumstances. He is a proud Greek Pureblood with no tolerance of muggles, muggle-borns, half-bloods, or muggle sympathizers. After his oldest sons got themselves and their siblings expelled from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons he enrolled them all in Hogwarts. The Xenos wines that come from their vineyard are some of the finest wizarding wines world and are highly sought after as key components in many potions. Alastor is convinced that his family is descended from the ancient gods and named his children accordingly. He is currently grooming his oldest son Anic to take over the vineyard as the family business.

* * *

Alectrona Eos Astraea Xenos:

March 11, 1960

Blond hair, green eyes, olive skin, 4'8

Daughter of Alastor and Agatha Xenos nee' Ethelbert. A sarcastic girl who enjoys potions and defense against the dark arts. Though not a show off, she almost always takes first or second in every subject. Alec to her brothers and sisters, is perhaps the kindest of them all in her own way. She isn't one to be taken in by fools, though she may let you think that she has been while she plots your downfall. Those that she does hold in esteem she will fight for until the bitter end.

* * *

Alexiares Eurus Enyalius Xenos:

June 22, 1957

Black hair, brown eyes, olive skin, 5'11

Son of Alastor and Hebe Xenos nee' Mangas. Built like the Greek gods that they were named for the Xenos twins think that because of their money and power in the European wizarding world they can do anything that they want. Unfortunately for them the rest of the world does not think the same. They succeeded in not only getting themselves expelled from Durmstrang but also three of their sisters from Beauxbatons with their rather unorthodox antics. Alex is the broodier of the twins and the one who thinks things through the most, he also seems to be the one who keeps them out of as much trouble as possible, though not all the time. He was a chaser on the Durmstrang Quidditch team. Alex is the younger twin by 12 minutes and is primed to take over his uncle Hypnos's wizarding robe and shoe line.

* * *

Amphitrite Ceto Brizo Xenos:

July 8, 1955

Black hair, brown eyes, olive skin, 5'6

Daughter of Alastor and Hebe Xenos nee' Mangas. The oldest daughter of Alastor Xenos she is the most like him, proud, stern, and sometimes cruel but not evil. Amphitrite embraces all that it means to be a pureblood, even her arranged marriage with a wizard she has never met. Though not the top in her class Amphitrite scores quite well in all her subjects, especially Divination which comes to her quite naturally.

* * *

Anicetus Boreas Ares Xenos

June 22, 1957

Black hair, brown eyes, olive skin, 5'11

Son of Alastor and Hebe Xenos nee' Mangas. Built like the Greek gods that they were named for the Xenos twins think that because of their money and power in the European wizarding world they can do anything that they want. Unfortunately for them the rest of the world does not think the same. They succeeded in not only getting themselves expelled from Durmstrang but also three of their sisters from Beauxbatons with their rather unorthodox antics. Anic is the stronger more impetuous twin, he is the reason that the family had to go to Hogwarts. He was the seeker for Durmstrang, he never lost a snitch. Anic is the older twin by 12 minutes and will be taking over the families vineyard and wine business from his father.

* * *

Antheia Cybele Aphaea Xenos:

October 31, 1969 .

Black hair, brown eyes, olive skin, 2'1

Daughter of Alastor and Euryale Xenos nee' Stratos. The youngest child of Alastor Xenos is beloved by all of her brothers and sisters. She is a happy child who has displayed magic at a very early age. Something about her makes her different from her siblings, she shows no fear toward anything and does not anger easily.

* * *

Ate Bia Enyo Xenos:

April 13, 1962

Black hair, black eyes, olive skin, 4'11

Daughter of Alastor and Mania Xenos nee' Kazan. The only daughter of Alastor and Mania Xenos nee' Kazan is a cruel and ruthless child. The only magic that seems to come easily to her are the dark arts. While not looked down upon by her siblings she is not embraced either. Not quite old enough to attend school yet she is intensely jealous of her older siblings. The only family member that she seems to love is her younger sister Antheia.

* * *

Celaeno Kazan nee' Hero:

October 25, 1921

What is left of her hair is gray, brown blood-shot shrunken eyes, pallid skin, 5'7

Wife of Phrocys Kazan, mother of Mania Xenos nee' Kazan and grandmother of Ate Xenos. She is currently imprisoned at Fylaki, the Greek wizarding jail for the murder of her husband on their twentieth anniversary.

* * *

Doris Mangas nee' Korba:

December 24, 1916

Deceased. Brown hair, brown eyes, olive skin, 5'5

Wife of Glaucus Mangas, mother of Hebe Xenos nee' Mangas, and grandmother of Amphitrite, Alexiares, and Anicetus Xenos.

* * *

Euryale Xenos nee' Stratos:

September 7, 1947

Bottle blonde hair (and it shows), brown eyes, 5'7

Daughter of Hybris and Thallo Stratos nee' Contos, mother of Antheia, and current wife of Alastor Xenos. She is more concerned with her position in wizard society than she is of her child or step-children.

* * *

Glaucus Mangas:

November 19, 1907

Black hair, brown eyes, olive skin, 6'2

Husband of Doris Mangas nee' Korba, father of Hebe Xenos nee' Mangas,and grandfather of Amphitrite, Alexiares, and Anicetus Xenos. Glaucus is a powerful politician within the Greek wizarding world, he is also very shady and unethical.

* * *

Hebe Xenos nee' Mangas:

February 27, 1935

Deceased. Brown hair, brown eyes, olive skin, 5'5

First wife of Alastor Xenos, daughter of Glaucus and Doris Mangas nee' Korba, mother of Alexiares Xenos, Amphitrite Xenos, and Anicetus Xenos. Hebe died shortly after the birth of her sons while flying to Crete on a broom with her husband.

* * *

Hybris Strantos:

April 3, 1909

Deceased. Brown hair, black eyes, olive skin, 6'3

Husband of Thallo Stratos nee' Contos, father of Euryale Xenos nee' Strantos, and grandfather of Antheia Xenos.

* * *

Hypnos Castor Eros Xenos:

December 17 1934

Black hair, brown eyes, olive skin, 6'3

Twin Brother of Alastor and Son of Thanatos and Persephone Xenos nee' Musto and uncle of Amphitrite, Anicetus, Alexiares, Adephagia, Alectrona, Ate, and Antheia. He has never married and has no children. He owns the largest Wizarding robe and shoe company in Greece. Alex, the youngest of his twin nephews is his heir apparent and is primed to take over after his schooling is over.

* * *

Mania Xenos nee' Kazan:

April 1, 1941

Deceased. Reddish-brown hair, black eyes, olive skin, 5'7

Daughter of Phorcys and Celaeno Kazan nee' Hero, mother of Ate Xenos, third wife of Alastor Xenos. A vile cruel woman who excelled in potions making. She died when she 'accidentally' poisoned herself with one of her own anti-aging potions. Insanity is said to run in her maternal line.

* * *

Lisbeth Ethelbert nee' McGuire:

August 27, 1916

Red hair, green eyes, pale freckled skin, 5'2

Wife of Alan Ethelbert, mother of Agatha Xenos nee' Ethelbert, grandmother of Adephagia and Alectrona Xenos. An Irish Pureblood witch Lisbeth lives on the Isle of Man in her families ancestral holdings. Lisbeth is a cold stern woman who had little use for her daughter other than upholding her duties as a Pureblood witch. She never sought out her granddaughters after the death of Agatha but she would not shut them out if they needed her.

* * *

Persephone Xenos nee' Musto:

June 16, 1914

Brown hair, brown eyes, olive skin, 5'9

Wife of Thanatos Xenos, mother of Alastor Xenos and Hypnos Xenos, and grandmother of Amphitrite, Anicetus, Alexiares, Adephagia, Alectrona, Ate, and Antheia.

* * *

Phorcys Kazan:

January 3, 1920

Deceased. Black hair, black eyes, olive skin, 6'1

Husband of Celaeno Kazan nee' Hero, father of Mania Xenos nee' Kazan, and grandfather of Ate Xenos. Phorcys was murdered by his wife on their twentieth anniversary.

* * *

Thallo Strantos nee' Contos:

August 23, 1924

Deceased. Black hair, brown eyes, olive skin, 5'8

Wife of Hybris Contos, mother of Euryale Xenos nee' Contos, and grandmother of Antheia Xenos.

* * *

Thanatos Xenos:

July 17, 1911

Deceased. Black hair, brown eyes, olive skin, 6'2.

Husband of Persephone Xenos nee' Musto, father of Alastor and Hypnos Xenos, and grandfather of Amphitrite, Anicetus, Alexiares, Adephagia, Alectrona, Ate, and Antheia Xenos.


End file.
